The present invention relates to a connector for a cable. Conventionally, in order to connect flat cables, being often referred to as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC), and each having flexibility, a connector for a cable (hereinafter referred to as “cable connector”) such as an FPC connector and an FFC connector has been used (for example, refer to Utility Model Registration No. 3094560).
FIG. 14 is a perspective view indicating a conventional cable connector.
As shown in FIG. 14, the cable connector includes a housing 301 being formed of an insulating material such as synthetic resin or the like, and a plurality of first terminals 303 and a plurality of second terminals 304, being formed of conductive material such as metal or the like, and being held by the housing 301. On the upper surface of the housing 301, an actuator 302 being formed of insulating material such as synthetic resin or the like is disposed. The actuator 302 is rotatably mounted on the housing 301 and rotates between its open position as shown in the figure and its closed position as not shown in the figure. In this case, in a state in which the actuator 302 is situated in the open position, a flat cable 305 is inserted from opening parts of the housing 301. When the flat cable 305 is inserted into the back of the opening part, the actuator 302 is then rotated up to the closed position, by being operated by operator's fingers or the like. Then, locking portions 308 of fixing brackets 307 mounted on the housing 301 get to the state of hanging over locked portions 306 of the actuator 302, and this renders the actuator 302 to be locked in the housing 301. Thus, the flat cable 305 is pressurized from above by the actuator 302, and a connecting portion being exposed on the lower surface of the flat cable 305 is brought into contact with the first terminals 303 and the second terminals 304 to become conductive, and thereby the position of the actuator 302 is fixed.
However, in the conventional cable connector, if the amount of hanging of the locking portions 308 of the fixing brackets 307 over the locked portions 306 is increased in order to ensure locking of the actuator 302, the amount of resiliently displacing the locking portions 308 is increased when the actuator 302 is rotated up to the closed position, and therefore, strong force is required, making it difficult to operate the actuator 302. On the other hand, if the amount of hanging of the locking portions 308 over the locked portions 306 is decreased in order to facilitate the operation in rotating the actuator 302 up to the closed position, unlocking of the actuator 302 will be facilitated, and therefore, when the external force such as vibration, shock or the like is added, the actuator 302 may be unnecessarily rotated up to the open position, resulting in disengagement of the flat cable 305.